


Choices: To Be Or Not To Be:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Chances: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coma, Consensual, Death, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fear, Fingerfucking, Friendship, General, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Protective Danny, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shooting, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It is Steve's turn to take a risk on Danny, Something happened,  & it changes their lives forever, Will they get through it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Chances" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: It is Steve's turn to take a risk on Danny, Something happened, & it changes their lives forever, Will they get through it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Chances" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a hot night in Hawaii, & things really heat up after dark, Which is what Joel Santini wants, He is the king of operating sex clubs, & anything that has to do with porn. He wants to dominate Hawaii, & he hopes that his lover, Kenneth Jones will help him, But He has no idea that he had betrayed him to Five-O, & an arrest will happen, in exchange for protection.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were checking out the scene, as first time players in the game, Their friends made sure that they had a thorough background, & Captain Lou Grover, formerly of SWAT, was posing as his bodyguard, while Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, were posing as eye candy on their arms. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, was their driver.

 

They could not stop looking at each other, while the other is distracted, The feeling is electric, & they can't deny it, But they decided to take it slow, even though they want to jump the other's bones, Everytime that they are together, they acted like they are the only ones in the room. "You look _real good_ , Danno, Real good", The Seal said whistling appreciatively, The Blond blushed, & replied, "Thank you", The Forming Couple were talking about what they knew about Santini.

 

"It's hardcore porn, Some of these men got hurt, or killed cause they were not following their orders", The Blond informed them, & Steve became nervous about that happening to his lover, Danny laid a comforting hand on his bicep, & said soothingly, "It won't happen to me, or us", The Navy Seal licked his lips, & swallowed, so his throat won't be dried out, when he talks to Danny.

 

The Former New Jersey Native sensed that Steve wants to talk to him, He got right to the point, "Steven, Do you want to talk about taking our relationship a step further ?", The Loudmouth Detective was overjoyed, & smiled saying this, "We will talk about it in my room, Okay ?", The Five-O Commander was relieved that Danny was approachable about it, He smiled, & squeezed his hand then, saying "Later", & focused on their work at hand.

 

A waiter brought them a couple of strong drinks, They drank them & felt strange, Once they had their footing in the ground, Danny smiled, & suggested, "Dance with me ?", Steve nodded, & made their way to the dance floor, & began to sway to the music, & acted like they were the only one in the room. A Goon, named Marcos, came up to his boss, "McKinney, & Smith ?, They are really Five-O", Jones gasped, & had to wait to make his move to ensure Danny & Steve's safety.

 

Carla, Santini's Assistant, showed them to their rooms, But Steve wanted to talk to his lover, Before he turns in, Once she had left, Steve turned to face Danny, & once he had his full attention, He said, "Danny, I want us to have a future, I love you, I want to commit to you", It brought tears to his eyes, & also Danny's too. The Handsome Blond said with a smile, "We will talk about it, as soon as we wrap this case up", Steve nodded, He could wait a bit longer.

 

They were hoping that they were convincing, as they were getting ready for bed, Suddenly, A Henchman came, & growled at the Seal, "Get dressed", which Steve did in a flash. He was dragged to where Santini was, The Porn Handler said with a smile, "You're mine, Cop", The Other Henchmen had Steve bent over a desk, Santini nodded at Marcos, "Bring his partner here to me", The Head Henchman nodded, & left to do what he was told.

 

Danny appeared, & he was seething to see the condition that Steve was in, Santini had an evil smirk on his face, as he was playing with Steve's erection, & trying to get him aroused, & to drive him to the peak of no return. "What is your relationship, huh ?, He is such a tasty morsel", he caressed the forming bulge, & the Five-O Commander gave an involuntary moan, as a response.

 

He reached down, & yanked Steve's trousers, & boxers down to his knees, exposing his tanned buttocks, Danny muttered, "Filthy Bastard", & "I am gonna slit your throat", Santini did not take the threat serious, He took a gun from one of his henchmen, & pointed it at the Seal's head, who exclaimed, "Fuck You !", The Criminal smiled, & said seductively, "Soon, **_Cockslut_** , soon", He turned back to Danny, & said in a commanding tone.

 

"Either you will fuck his brains out, or I will kill him, & make you watch", Danny hated to be put into these situations, but he has to do whatever it takes to save himself, & his lover. He got behind Steve & said sadly, "I am so sorry, Babe, I am so so sorry", He unzips himself, & Steve prepares himself, by taking himself to another place.

 

Steve cries out, cause Danny is huge, & it feels like his penis is tearing his insides apart limb from limb, He silently sobs, as his lover was carrying this awful act of violence, The Blond was thinking of ways to kill Santini, & his men, as he was trying to be gentle with his lover. The Crook pushed him out of the way, & rammed his own aroused cock in to the Five-O Commander, Danny was sobbing along with his lover, & thought to himself, **"Hold on, Baby, It is almost over, The Calvary is on the way"** , as he could barely watching what happens to the love of his life.

 

Santini looks over at his silent lover, & said smiling, "Baby, You got to try him, He is so tight & perfect", He purred, & smacks his asscheeks, "Open me up, & take me further, **_Whore_** ", The Crook looked up & saw a gun in his face, "I thought you loved me", Jones said with disgust, "I loathe you", & shot him, then shot & injured Marcos & the henchmen.

 

The Five-O Detective looked over at Jones in surprise, & the man said, "He had it coming, I took his abuse & shit for 12 years", He spat at his dead ex on the ground, He told Danny, "I got to get out of here, Your people are on the way, I called them", He left in a hurry, & Danny thought he never heard a sweeter voice, more than Catherine's, exclaimed, "Five-O, Freeze !!!", Danny screamed to the door, as he was getting to his lover, "GUYS, GET THE FUCKING MEDICS IN HERE, STEVE'S HURT !!!", He wanted to spare them of the details that they just went through.


	2. Part One:

Catherine exclaimed, "Oh, God !", as she skidded to a stop in front of her friends, "Are you guys, ok ?", She asked, as she checked them over, Danny said, as he was trying to keep his emotions in, "The Bastard raped him, & it was too much for him, so he is completely zoned out", Catherine gave his hand a comforting squeeze, & she whispered into Steve's ear pleading, "Hold on, _**Sailor**_ , please, Me & Danno are gonna get you out of here", She kissed his temple, & she held them around the shoulders, & said, "Let's go", & headed for the battleground.

 

Steve was whimpering, at the sound of gunfire, Danny made sure that he remained safe in his embrace, as they took down more of Santini's men, that were fast approaching, Danny lets a sharp whistle, & screamed, "KONO, LAY DOWN SOME FIRE POWER !!", Kono screams back with equal force, "GOT IT, BRAH !!!", she follows them out, as she does it. Danny said in a commanding tone into his ear piece, that Catherine just gave him, "Chin, Babe, How do we get the fuck out of here ?", The Handsome Lieutenant replied, "Left, Right, Right, & you come out the second door at the end", Danny, Kono, & Catherine picked up the pace, cause Steve's safety comes first.

 

The Navy Beauty said into her earpiece, "Lou ?", The Black Male Captain replied without hesitation, "Help is here, & I am revved & ready to go", They made it towards the end, The Medics got the Navy Seal loaded up, & ready to go, Danny banged on the doors, indicating that they can leave. Santini & his men were coming out, courtesy of the HPD, The Evil Crook was laughing at him.

 

"What is so damn funny, Asshole ?", The Detective growled, he was inches away from tearing him apart, "He is so completely a **_cockslut_** , & that's all He will ever be, He won't be the same again", Danny completely lost it, & punched him numerous times, Chin & Grover had to keep him from killing him. Chin said commanding, "Girls, Take him to HPD, & have a chat with him", Kono said, "It would be our pleasure", She had the knife to his cock, & balls. Catherine pushed in him inside of a uni car, that Duke had arranged, & they quickly shuttled off to HPD.

 

Chin said with concern, "Are you ok, Buddy ?", Danny shook his head "no", & said almost in tears, "I won't be, Til I know that Super Seal will be ok", The Electronics Expert just comforted him, & Grover said, "I will go & get the car", Chin nodded, & said, "Thanks, Lou", Once Danny had composed himself, They joined Lou, & headed for the hospital. Danny looked over at his big friend, & said, "Can you find out what our guys found at the scene ?", Lou said with a smile, "Sure", & got his phone out, & made the call.

 

The Girls in the meantime, after many threats of castration, & performing the procedure right then & there, got Santini to talk, "We got our work cut out for ourselves,", Kono said, & sighs in disbelief, Catherine nodded, & said, "We can do this though, It's Steve, & we are gonna be on our game, & not let this bastard walk", They called the others, & headed for the hospital, So they can get an update on Steve, & visit him for awhile, All of them vowed that they would make Santini pay for hurting Steve.

 

Leilani was shocked that Steve was being rushed into the E.R., & she composed herself, & directed her staff on what to do for him, They worked hard on getting him stablized, which they had accomplished, When they had him settled, The Good Doctor raked her fingers through his ear, & said, "You are safe, Steve, It's Leilani, You are safe, Sweetheart", & she breathed in a sigh of a relief, to see him fall in a peaceful sleep, She was surprised to find that he had been raped, by their findings, & she got up the courage, & went to talk to their ohana about it.

 

The Girls told the others, what Santini had told them, Danny said with disgust, "I am not surprised, The Evil Bastard gets off on hurting innocent, & young men & women", Grover said adding, "Look at the bright side, We took down his entire organization, & found his money, & locations of the dead bodies, & hangouts", Chin nodded in agreement, & said, "It will help us deal with other porn & sex offenders in the future, & it would help in our reports", Kono said with sadness, "I just wish that Steve was here to enjoy in the good news", Catherine said hugging her best friend to her, "He is, Sweetie, In a way, He is gonna be proud of us", which put a smile on Kono's face.

 

Leilani came out, & said to the gathering group, "As you may suspected...Steve was raped, & hurt tonight, He is shock, & it might be awhile for him to come out of it, Is there any questions ?", she asked soothingly, Kono said, "Will he be ok ?", & The Hawaiian Doctor smiled, & said, "Of course, Honey, It will take him awhile for it to happen", Chin said, "Is there any leftover evidence that we might bring to the courts ?", Leilani nodded, & handed him over a bag of clothes, "Semen, saliva, & blood are on them", Grover said, "Can we see him ?", "Only one at a time, & it's the ICU", They looked at Danny, & said in unison, "Go, Danny", The Blond smiled, & thanked him, & followed Leilani to where Steve is being kept, while the others waited.

 

Steve was dreaming of what had happened, He was being held against his will, which made him anxious, & he was trying to keep escaping, Here is what happened.

 

 

_< The Dream>_

_"Let me go !", Steve exclaimed, as hands were roaming all over his body, He felt like a whore, & a piece of meat, Then he heard voices, & knew it was Danno, & he was being forced into something that he didn't want to do, & it was either do it, or Steve would be shot dead in the head. Danny apologized for what he was about to do, & entered him harshly, & the Navy Seal screamed horribly, & then afterwhile, he shut out the world._

_Santini took over now, & it hurt even worse, He tried to convince his boyfriend to get in on the "fun", But he shot him, & then Steve screamed out in horror, & everything went to black._

Danny & Leilani hurried to Steve, as he was screaming his heart out, When he saw Danny, he backed up, & got himself into a ball, & tears were falling down his face, Leilani checked him over in a hurry, then managed to calm him down, She turned to the shocked, & sadden detective, "It would be better, if you went back to the others, Danny, Seeing you would only make it worse", & he did, as he was told.

 

The Others saw that Danny was back fast, & saw the expression on his face, Kono asked, "What's wrong ?", Danny explained to them about what just had happened, as tears were falling down his face, He composed himself, & said, "I think I am losing him already", Grover said with confidence, "You ain't gonna lose him", Chin said, "We will be damned to let that happen", Catherine said, "We will help you", Danny just want to go back to Steve's, so the girls stayed behind, & Chin & Grover took the blond back to the home that he shares with his lover.

 

When they got to the house, Chin & Grover offered to stay with him, But he politely declined, & said, "I will be fine, I just want to be alone", They nodded, & made him promise that if he needs them, that he will call, The Former New Jersey Native smiled, & said, "Thanks, I will", Once they saw that their friend was safely inside, The Two Members of Five-O went back to the hospital.

 

Santini & Co, were found guilty of prostution, murder, drugs, & etc...But the clencher was the rape on Steve, The Crook & his crew won't see the outside for a long time, When Five-O attended the trial, Steve had a smile on his face, knowing that Santini won't be hurting anyone else ever again. Danny smiled, cause the bastard got what he deserved, & now he has a chance to fix his relationship with his lover.

 

Steve left the courthouse, & needed time to do some thinking,,He knew that he can't let the rape overtake him, He came out of his shocked coma, & found that his precious Danno was not there, It hurt him deeply, He understood, that Danny thought he blamed him for the rape, but it still hurt. He came up with a plan to make a wonderful dinner, & convince Danny that they start their relationship over again, & refreshed.

 

So he left a message inviting his partner over, & went straight to the market, to get what he needed, & he was feeling better in no time flat, Spending time with his lover, & partner brought a smile to his face. He also knew that Danny had no choice, & had to rape him, in order to save themselves, He promised to work on getting over it, so he could focus on his future with Danny, He did not realize how tired that he was, when he yawned. So, The Five-O Commander decided to take a half hour nap, which turned to a two hour one.

 

Danny got to Steve's on time, He felt like a giddy teenager on his first date, "Steve ?", he called out, knocking as he did, He found his lover sleeping on the sofa, & The Blond smiled to himself, cause it's nice to see his super seal resting peacefully for once, so he decided to cook dinner, & put away the goodies that Steve had brought, to be used for another day. Steve woke up to the wonderful smells, & headed for the kitchen.

 

Steve smiled, & watch his lover being in his element, He cleared his throat, & said to his lover, "Sorry, I did not mean to sleep for that long", Danny grinned, & said, "Don't worry about it, You needed the rest", & he indicated to his finished dishes, "One of my Italian specialties", The Navy Seal was impressed that his kitchen was even neater, than he left in. He smirked, & said, "I trained you well", He helped the loudmouth detective set the table, & ate, & had fun. They talked about taking their relationship slower, & they went & relaxed in the hammock for awhile. When it was time for Danny to leave, Steve kissed him on the lips slowly, "Good night, Danno", Danny returned the kiss with just, as much tenderness, The Blond smiled, & said, "Good night, Super Seal", & that night was the first night, that they felt better, & started to heal, since the Santini ordeal.


	3. Part Two:

As time progressed, Steve was feeling better about what happened to himself, & is working on healing the wounds, Danny was a great source of comfort & support, when or if Steve needed it, The Navy Seal did not know how he wouldn't had gotten through his ordeal, if it wasn't for his ohana & Danny. He is extremely grateful for this second chance, & he is not gonna fuck it up, The Navy Seal vowed that he would return the favor to his boyfriend, whenever the opportunity arrives for him.

 

They were on a stakeout in the camaro, dressed as boys from New Jersey,Grover & Chin were acting as bodyguards, & were parked down two spots down, Catherine & Kono were in the van, & they were gonna get the information, so the judge would throw away the plea for a mistrial, Everything was perfect, Steve was in a real good mood, & couldn't help, but smile. It was catching, Danny smiled at him, & said, "I want to thank you for the other night", Steve smirked, "Thank me ?, Danno, You were the one that cook, How about as soon as this is over, I cook for you ?, I think I owe you two, Especially for our first date, at that classy place", Danny leaned back against his seat, & moaned out, "Sounds like heaven, You got yourself a deal", Steve spotted their suspects, & said with his serious face on, "Looks like they are here, Let's get this over with", He & his lover got out of the car, Danny radioed the girls to give them the "heads up", Chin & Grover came out of their own vehicle, & joined them, where the meet is about to go down.

 

Ruiz, the king & the person to see about protection investments, along with his trusted bodyguard & advisor, Sanchez, were interested in dealing with Steve, & Danny, So Sanchez said, "Got the green ?", Danny said, "No dice, til we see the weapons", The Most Wanted Crook went over to the henchmen, that accompanied them, & got out one of the weapons, A Rocket Launcher, & put his sunglasses on with a smile, & fired at an abandoned building, "Sold", Steve said with a smile, Danny, Chin, & Grover stared at the fire in disbelief, & then got their heads back in the game.

 

Sanchez felt uneasy about being around Steve & Danny for a second all of a sudden, & then he got a glimpse of Steve's hidden badge in the inside compartment of his open jacket, He screamed, "FIVE-O !!!!, Catherine & Kono came out to help their teammates, & a gun battle happened. When Steve was about to go for his gun, Ruiz shot him five times, & was about to go for number six, but Steve shot him in the stomach, The Navy Seal felt lightheaded, & fell into the water. Danny yelled, "Steve !", & he took off his jacket, shoes, & socks, He jumped in after his lover.

 

Chin yelled, as soon as he put a henchmen down, "Steve, Danny !!!", & heads over to them, Danny managed to hang on to Steve, as he pulls him up to the lieutenant, & he helped the blond do C.P.R., Chin called the paramedics, Kono & Catherine got Ruiz, & whatever is left of his gang arrested & in custody. While, they saw Steve unconcious, Catherine immediately helped Danny, when he was showing signs of fatigue.

 

When the HPD, & the paramedics showed up to the scene, Chin quickly filled them in, & Lou was making sure that their suspects were accounted for, & in their custody, Grover saw Kono breaking down, & he comforted her, soothing her, & reassuring her that Steve will make it, & he would be back with them before they knew it, & it made her feel better. One of the paramedics wanted to check Danny out, He stood back out of their grasp, & said exclaiming, "Leave me the fuck alone, Do your jobs & focus on him !", The Others were surprised by his outburst, Chin said this to him.

 

"Danny, Man, They are only doing their jobs, No reason to jump down their throats," Danny was suddenly drained, & he broke down, Chin comforted him, & so did Catherine, "He will be ok, He has to be, He has too much to live for", The Brunette Beauty said in a confident tone, The Handsome Hawaiian added, "We are not gonna leave him alone, But we won't be any good to him, feeling exhausted, & collapsing in the process", Danny nodded, & the paramedics announced that it was time to take Steve to the hospital.

 

When the Five-O Commander was loaded & ready to be transported, Catherine helped Danny into the ambulance, & sent it off with a knock on the door, It went screaming into the night, She turned back to her friends, & said, "Let's get CSU & Max here, Then we will go see Steve", They made the call, & were off, as soon as Max & the CSU Team showed up, & they hope that they keep Danny from losing his mind, & control of the situation at hand.

 

Leilani was on duty that night, & when Steve showed up once again in the same matter, she asked for assistance this time, They got him stable, & treated him the best that he could, But it was such a mess, so they decided on surgery, & got him ready for it, When she saw that the others had arrived, & were comforting Danny, She had tears in her eyes, as she went to update them. "He is in serious & critical condition, He may.....Me & my team are gonna do everything humanly possible, Okay ?", she hugged everyone, & made sure that Danny was in her thoughts, as she hugged him for a second longer, & she kissed Chin quickly, The Good Doctor headed back to help save Steve's life.

 

The Surgery took hours, as it was going on, Everyone found a corner either to sleep, or wait, Kono & Chin brought back a bag for Danny & Steve, Catherine went to check on Danny, She asked with a sad smile, "Danny, Are you doing ok ?", The Loudmouth Detective answered honestly, "As well as could be expected", She said urging him, "Why don't you shower, huh ?, I swear on my soul, If the doctor comes out, I will find you, I promise, Besides Steve wouldn't want to see you at your worst," that got a laugh out of the blond. He nodded, & left to take care of himself for awhile.

 

Danny had finished in no time flat, Leilani said with a sad smile, "He made it through, But is still very critical, The Next Few Hours may be need to be in account, I think that you should all be prepared for saying your "goodbyes", & that got Danny's floodgates working, He was being comforted by the girls, & Chin & Grover were in disbelief, "Steve is one hell of a fighter, He will make it through", Grover said, "We are not gonna count him out yet", They all went in to see their friend, when they were allowed to, Danny & Catherine went to see him together.

 

They were talking about their best Steve memory, Danny had the Navy Intelligence Officer in stitches, when he told him about their love one fighting Chuck Liddell, & showed no fear, Catherine said with a smile, "That was the best night of his life, Raising all that money for the kids", Danny chuckling, "Us too, Me especially, But I won't admit it, Damn, He looked so hot in that pair of shorts", Catherine moaned, as she thought of her own lustful memories of the Commander, "You are telling me", There were silence, & Catherine asked her friend this.

 

"Danno, Do you want me to bring Grace over ?", she asked gently, He shook his head, "yes", & thought that his little monkey would never forgive him, if she did not get a chance to say "goodbye" to her other father, She said with a smile, "I will be back soon as I can", & she kissed Danny on the top of his head, & left to go get Grace. The Little Girl broke down, when she saw her daddy, in the condition that he was in. "I love...I love you, Daddy, Please get well, We need you, & miss you", she cried her heart out, Danny took her out of the room, & they were comforted by their ohana, Leilani joined them, as soon as her shift was over.

 

At 2:00 a.m., There were alarms blaring from Steve ICU cubicle, & Leilani & her staff were on it quickly, Five-O were stunned, & shocked, cause it was the last time, that they were gonna see their love one alive, As soon, as they had Steve settled, Leilani announced sadly, "I am sorry, He slipped into a coma", & everyone was comforting each other, Adam came back as soon as possible, & comforted Kono, & the ohana, especially Danny. Leilani allowed Danny only to stay with Steve, cause he was a calming presence, Everyone else understood, & stayed in the waiting room, He went up to his lover, & took his hand, & kissed it. "Come back to me, Super Seal, I love you, We have so much left to do", He said softly, & took a seat by his bedside, & had not left there since the first signs of dawn was showing up.


	4. Part Three:

It had been a month, Steve was still in the coma, but the brightside, He was improving slowly. Everyone tried to get back into the routine, that they had, but it was hard without their super seal around, Danny was running himself to exhaustion, & he was emotional, & angry, He snaps at Leilani, & their ohana, But they don't take it personal, They have enough strength, to give to the best couple, that they know.

 

One particular day, Danny was getting frustrated, as he was sitting by his lover's bedside, "Remember this picture, Steven, You looked at Grace, & she looked at you, then you both looked at me beaming at the camera, & I took it....", He couldn't finish his thought, "She would want you to open your eyes, Please, please open your eyes, Super Seal, For her, us, our ohana, & our future", He lets out some sobs, & then composed himself, He said with a smile, "I will be here, when you do, You won't be alone ever again", He kissed his forehead, & then sat back down, He sobbed his heart out, letting a month's worth of frustration out.

 

Chin, Kono, Catherine, & Grover came into see Steve, & check on Danny, They were distraught to see their love one in so much pain, Catherine put a hand on his shoulder, He jumped up in response, & feeling startled, "Oh, Guys, I was....", trying to cover up his crying, & for being caught. "It's ok, Brah, You are human, & you are pissed off, & scared of the possibility of losing the love of your life, Believe me I know", Catherine said in agreement, "Yeah, You can always show your true feelings around us, Lean on us if you need to", Kono said, as she hugged the blond, "Yeah, We are here for you", The SWAT Captain said, " ** _Anytime_** , Just call on us", Danny smiled for the first time, & was very lucky to have such a great ohana.

 

They relaxed for a bit, & had lunch, courtesy of Kamekona, & Flippa, who promised to visit, as soon as they can. The atmosphere was perfect, & the loudmouth detective felt like he could relax, as he ate his usual meal. Chin suggested, after they cleaned up after themselves, "Why don't you go see Grace ?, I am sure she is missing her Danno, We are here, & we can look after him", Lou, Catherine, & Kono nodded at him encouragingly, The Former New Jersey Native said, as he considers it, "Maybe I will, Thanks, Guys", He kissed the Five-O Commander on the lips, & hugged his ohana, & left to go see Grace, & maybe get some alone time with his ex wife.

 

When he called, Rachel insisted on coming right over, when he showed up, & she saw the condition that he was in, The British Woman knew it was the right choice, Stan came in with Grace & Charles, she ran up to her father, & said, "Danno !, Is Daddy doing better ?", & she hugged him tight, as she asked him this question. Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah, He is, But he is still sleeping, Auntie Leilani said it would not be too much longer, before he wakes up", Stan said with a smile, "We are glad, Danny", & sensed that the detective wants to talk to his wife about something, so he took Grace, & Charles out to play in the backyard.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, "How is Steve doing really, Daniel ?", The British Woman asked with her accent, "He is fighting, But it's a long battle, I think I am gonna lose it soon, _if_ he doesn't wake up soon", The Detective said, as he was trying to get a handle on his emotions, "He **_will_** wake up, he has so much to live for, Plus, You  & our daughter make him happy", Danny smiled, at his ex-wife's positive attitude, & there was silence.

 

"Danny, Are you & Steve in love, & ready to start a relationship ?", Rachel asked out of curiousity, Danny smiled, "Yes, We were gonna take things slow, cause it scares the hell out of me, that I could love someone again, after our divorce, Things were great, til we went undercover to snatch a porn seller, who was dabbling in drugs. Someone tipped them off that we were cops, & he.... he raped Steve, It took awhile, But we are starting fresh, then this happened....I.....I caaa...can't lose him, Rache, He is my whole life", He broke down, & Rachel comforted him.

 

They were sitting there in silence, not breaking the embrace, Danny composed himself, & said smiling, "Sorry", Rachel smiled too, & said, "For what ?, Being human ?, Danny, There will always be a special place in my heart for you, We will always love each other, cause of Grace, You can always come to me with anything, Steve is a great man, I am so glad that the four of us are parents to Grace, He will be fine, & fight, You will get your happy ending too", Danny kissed her on the cheek, & said, "Thank you, Rachel, There will always be a special place in my heart for you too", Stan, Charles, & Grace came in at that moment.

 

"Danno, Can you stay for tea & cookies with us, please ?", Danny was about to accept, when Rachel said, "Baby, I think that Danno has to go back & be with Daddy", There was a sign of disappointment on his baby girl's face, & he said, "You know what, Monkey, I would love to stay for some tea & cookies", Grace smiled, & hugged her father, while Rachel & Stan go set everything up. They were enjoying the afternoon, then Stan suggested that the blond takes a nap, & shower, before he heads back to the hospital, When they get to the guestroom, Stan said, "I am on the board of Tripler, Please let me know if I could do anything for you & Steve", Danny smiled, & thanked his host, they went on their separate ways.

 

Meanwhile, The Alarms were going off, scaring the Five-O Ohana, Leilani came in at light speed, & pointed out that Steve's hand was moving, Everyone cried out in relief, & Chin said, "That is the best news ever", Lou said, "Absolutely, Danny is gonna flip out", Kono said, as she kisses Steve on the forehead, "I knew you can do it, Boss", Catherine mirrored her friend's gesture, & said, "Welcome back, Sailor", Leilani said, "Let him rest, I will check up on him later", The Five-O Team stayed with him, & their day just got brighter.

 

Danny felt better after his nap, & the shower, He kissed Rachel on the cheek, shook Stan's hand, fussed over Charlie, & gave Grace a big hug, & kiss on the cheek, He is now thinking that things are finally gonna look up, He has no idea, how right he is, **"Hang on a little bit longer, Baby, Danno's coming"** , He thought to himself, as he was making his way back to Tripler, He is gonna have a surprise waiting for him.

 

When he got there, & headed for Steve's room, He smiled, at the fast food bag that the others left for him, He nearly dropped it, when Leilani startled him, She said with a smile, "I got a surprise for you", Intrigued, He put his food down, & she moved back, The Blond was staring into the most gorgeous eyes, that he ever had seen, He was crying for joy this time, as he rushed to his lover's bedside.

 

"Steve !", & grasped his hand, & squeezed it, He felt a squeeze back in return, Leilani said warning him, "Don't let him overdue it, or push him, He needs rest still", The Blond nodded, that he indicated that he understood, but he did not care, his life was back, & he was not gonna mess it up. Leiani began her examination of her miracle patient, "Steve, I want you to use one tap for "Yes", & two for "No", "Are you ticklish ?", & proceeded to tickle a foot, One tap indicated to that he was, "Are you in any pain at all ?", Two was indicated this time, "Danny is gonna stay with you, Is that okay ?", The Navy Seal smiled around the tube, "You recognize Danny, huh ?", Then she decided to cut the examination short, by asking, "Do you need anything right now ?", One was indicated once again.

 

The Good Doctor asked, "What's that, Sweetie ?", The Five-o Commander's eyes were on his lover, Danny knew what he was gonna do, & gave him the go ahead,  Steve tapped out in morse code, _"Stop tickling me, & being a tease, OK ?, I am off the market"_, Which made Danny & Leilani laugh out loud, She turned to Danny, & said with a smile, "I think he is gonna be ok, All things considering", she left the room, to do her rounds, & to let them rest. Still holding hands, Danny leaned over, & kissed him on the forehead, "I love you so much, Steven McGarrett", His was squeezed in response, which made the loudmouth detective smile, He sat down in the chair, next to Steve's bed, & they both had a peaceful night sleep for the first time, since the ordeal had happened.


	5. Part Four:

Danny was on cloud nine, when he left Steve, He was about to get some decent coffee, where Leilani showed him, His loves returned for night duty, He smiled at them, & said, "He is gonna be ok, Super Seal is gonna be ok !", Catherine kissed Danny on the cheek, & exclaimed with happiness, "I told you so !", They had a celebration right then & there, & went out for a late dinner, It was the greatest feeling in the world, but somehow it ain't gonna last long, cause Leilani has to blow that bubble on Danny.

 

When he came back, he found that his lover was having trouble sleeping, & it was not time for his meds yet, so he came up with a plan, "Baby, Do you want me to read to you ?", Steve tapped once, & he found one of Steve's spy novels, & the sound of Danny's voice brought the seal right to sleep, & Danny made sure that he was comfortable, before he shut his own eyes, The Next Morning, Leilani wants to meet with them all, & he is gonna be well rested for that.

 

"A God Damn Skin Graft, So soon ?", Danny asked in shock, & Leilani nodded, & said, "It has to be done, It will make him feel whole again, since he suffered no damage from the shooting", Chin said with concern, "Is he strong enough for this type of operation ?", The Good Doctor sighed, & said, "Honestly, no, I think it would be great to get this done & over with", Kono asked, "What do we have to do for him ?", Leilani said, "No stress, no shoptalk, Make sure he rests plentifully, so the graft will take", Catherine said with determination, "If that is what he needs, We will make sure he gets it", Lou nodded in agreement, & said this.

 

"Damn right, We will make sure that he is never alone", & Leilani smiled, cause she knew that her ohana will make sure that Steve is taken care of without hesitation, She turned to Danny, "Danny, Come on, It's time for the ventilator to come out, & you can explain to him what is gonna happen next", The Blond nodded, & followed her into Steve's room. When she took the thing out, she told the seal, "Take it easy on the talking, Danny has something to tell you", Steve looked at his lover, & gave him his full attention.

 

"Babe, You gonna have to go through a skin graft, It is neccessary for it to happen, so you can heal without complications, I am gonna be here every step of the way, & so is everyone else, They love you & so do I, you really need this, I would not lie to you, Understand me, Sweets ?", Steve nodded, & turned away, Leilani cleared her throat, & said, "I am gonna let everyone else know, You guys can some privacy", Danny nodded, & thanked her, When he turned around, He saw his lover, & he had tears in his eyes, The Blond was at his bedside in a moment.

 

"Steve, Talk to me, What's gonna on in that gorgeous head of yours, Handsome ?", Danny asked gently, Steve let out a sob, & said whispering, "I am so fucking scared, Danno", Danny's heart broke at that moment, & said, "I know, Baby, But we got to think of the positive, instead of the negative, This operation will help your recovery, OK ?, I would never let anything bad happen to you", The Five-o Commander smiled, cause he knew that was the truth, "Thank you for being here, I love you", & fell to sleep instantly, Danny raked his fingers through his lover's hair, & said, "I love you too, So much, Super Seal", & he kept watch on him.

 

The Operation happened, It was gonna take awhile, but that did not help Danny or his nerves, The Five-O Ohana were trying to keep him calm, & not lose it in the middle of the situation, So he tried to keep himself busy, & so did everyone else, After a couple of hours, It becomes easier, Leilani came out with a smile, "It went successful, He made through like a trooper, Let the nurses take care of him & get him settled, then you can spend time with him", Kono, Catherine, & Chin can't, cause HQ needs to be organized, Adam had a meeting, Lou needs to pick up his daughter, Samantha, so they can have a father/daughter night.

 

They encouraged Danny to go alone, & they left to do their tasks, Danny made a phone call to Grace, who was crying with relief, that her daddy will be ok, & he promised that, as soon as Steve was up for a sleepover, He will bring her over, so they can all spend the night together. He hung up feeling better, & headed for his lover's room, with a step in his feet.

 

"Baby, You did it, you made it through", he cried with happiness, Steve smiled in his sleepy daze, & nodded that he understood, & was trying to fight the sleep, The Blond said with a smile, "It's ok, Goofball, Go to sleep, You need the rest", Mary came by, & apologized for coming sooner, but her asshole of a boss didn't let her know that she had permission for time off, & she had to be back ASAP, she kissed her big brother, & said, "I love you, Big Brother", & she kissed Danny, & told him, if he or Steve needs anything call her, & she come running back to him, After she left, Danny spent time watching his lover sleep.

 

Steve continued to do well, & he started his therapies, It was very taxing on him, but he understood, that if he wants to do well, he has to work hard, & he is up for the challenge, One particular day, He was crying out in pain, when Danny came in, "Dannn....Danno, It hurts so much, It's hurting badly", Danny said, "Hold on, Super Seal, hold on", He called one of the nurses to bring the meds, & once it was injected, The Bond Detective used one of the massage techniques that Leilani & the therapists showed him how to, in case Steve had a spasm, When Steve's sobs & whimpers cease, The Five-O Second-In-Command asked, "Better ?", The Navy Seal purred with contentment, & said, "Thank you", He fell asleep under his lover's touch, Danny spent the rest of the time reading, & keeping an eye on his lover, in case another spasm hits him.

 

One day, Danny was reading to him, cause Steve likes to hear his voice, Steve had tears trickling down his cheeks, The Blond-Haired Man put the book aside, & said to his lover, "Sweets, What's the matter ?, You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", The Navy Seal said choking back his tears, "Da....Danno, How come I can't remember anything, I mean I don't remember the shooting or us, but loving you just feels right, Please tell me", He looked at his lover with pleading eyes.

 

"Steve, I think this should wait til you are better, & strong enough to hear it", Danny said pleading this time, "I remember everything til Santini......", Danny thought to himself exclaiming, **"Oh, Shit !"** , Steve went canatonic, & his heart monitor, & blood pressure went crazy, Danny said exclaiming, "Steve, Stay with me, Don't leave me, Stay with me, Steven !", He went to get Leilani & her staff, She said, "Just leave, when we get him settled, you can come back", Danny feeling dejected, did as he was told.

 

Steve was like that for two days, Danny did not know what to do with himself, He went down to the Children's Ward, & see the kids play for the hour, that they get in the afternoon, He found a copy of **_"The Velveteen Rabbit"_** , & brought back to Steve's room. He began to read it, & when he got to the love is real part, "Is _**our**_  love real, Danno ?", Steve asked with a whisper, as tears were coming down his face. Danny couldn't contain his happiness, as his own tears were coming down, He cleared his throat, & said, "You **_bet_** your ass it is, Steve, After all the crap & shit that we deal with in our job, This between us is something real, & special", He held a hand out to him, Steve took it, & Danny was happy, when Steve trusted him again, & moved over, so he can get in bed with him.

 

Once they were settled, Steve & his lover held each other, & did not say a word for the entire time, til they fell asleep, Leilani came to check up on them, & smiled at what she saw, She left to let the others know, & to do her rounds, so they can have privacy. She knew that the attractive couple, who are her friends, will be ok, as long, as they had their ohana around, & each other for the rest of their lives together, & their future.


	6. Part Five:

Steve was improving day by day, so much so, He was ready to start the process of physical therapy for his body, Gavin, A Former Navy Seal, was appointed to him, so there won't be any slacking off, Danny was worried a bit, but Gavin knew Steve's limits, & always makes sure that the Five-O Commander could handle it, One day, They both had a surprise for Danny, as he walked in, & checked in on his lover in the Therapy Room.

 

"Danny, Great timing, You can help us out with this part", The Physical Therapist said, as he was smiling at the blond detective, He knew that Danny was the main reason, Steve was fighting hard to get back to his life too, Danny was excited to help out, anywhere, where Steve's recovery is concerned, "Sure", Gavin said, "Great", & he turned to Steve, "Steve, Just like we practiced, Danny will catch you if you stumble a bit", The Navy Seal said, "Let's do it", & they began the exercise. Danny gasped, as Steve was taking his first steps in 2 months.

 

Steve grunted through the pain, as he was taking each step to his lover, He had tears in his eyes, as Danny did too, Gavin saw that Steve was about to give up, & exclaimed, "Commander, I said, Don't stop, I want my 15, Damn it !", & Steve mustered every bit of energy, & he made it to Danny, The Blond instantly held him, then held his face in his hands, & said with a watery smile, "I am so very proud of you, Babe, So proud of you", The Handsome Physical Therapist let out a whoop of joy, "Oh yeah, Steve, You can take the rest of the time off, You earned it, my friend," he said with a smile, as he helped Steve in his chair, & handed him off to Danny.

 

 _"I did it, I did it !"_ , Steve chanted exclaiming in disbelief, as they hugged, & Danny took him back to his room, & got him settled in, & then the Seal asked shyly, "Will you stay with me, & cuddle ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Do you even have to ask that, Super Seal ?", Danny carefully got into the bed, & got behind his lover, & then carefully wrapped his arms around him, They took a little nap, til dinner time.

 

Adam stopped by in between his meetings, & offered to sit with Steve, so Danny could stretch his legs, & get something to eat for himself, & Steve. "I am glad he has a chance to get out of here, He needs to take care of himself, & spend some time with Grace, She needs him more, & I think personally he likes to leave me, Cause I am a useless wimp", The Japanese Businessman could not believe his ears, & said, "He loves you, Steve, As we all do, He wouldn't leave your side, when you were brought in here, I mean he literally went ballistic with worry," Steve now was feeling guilty about this, Adam told him something about himself, so Steve's mind will lay off the guilty feeling.

 

"Before I had my first real girlfriend, I experiment in college, & I was sexually assaulted, & raped by a friend that I loved, & trusted, He wouldn't take "no" for an answer, I had no where to run, I mean, I was trapped, for months, But I told my father, & he & I went to the police, The Asshole was charged, & I felt better than I ever did in months, cause I testified, & it was the right thing to do for myself, I was not a coward, Believe me, I know exactly how you feel, But don't be a coward or afraid, Danny will be there, If you let him, & open up to him," The Navy Seal nodded, & thanked him for the advice, He quickly composed himself, when Danny returned with their dinner, & Adam left for his meeting, The Blond knew that something is up with his lover, but decided not to push for now, He set everything up, & they had a wonderful evening.

 

Jackie, Everyone's favorite nurse, came in to tell Steve that he could take a nice warm shower, as long, as he _**is very **_ careful, The Navy Seal promised that he would be, & she helped him into the room shower unit. Danny was pleased to see his lover was under the water relaxing, but he has no idea, that his lover was having a meltdown, & he doesn't want Danny to see him like this, helpless & weak. Jackie checked her watch, & said with concern, "He has been in there for awhile", The Blond knocked on the door, & said, "Steve, Are you ok ?", He waited for a response.

 

Steve was startled by his lover's voice, & quickly washed up his body, & he had his hair left to do, & he said, as he was getting the shampoo, "I am fine, Danno, I will be out", Danny came into the shower, Steve did not bother to cover himself up, cause Danny saw the whiole package. Tears were falling down his face, "You are a terrible liar, Baby, Tell me what's wrong ?", The Five-O Commander told him about reliving the rape, & how he felt, "Me & our ohana are always gonna be there for you, Cause you were always there for us, You are a beautiful & precious jewel to me, You will get back to your normal self, Babe, But you have to be patient, Trust me, okay ?", Steve sniffled & nodded, "I love you so much, Danno", Danny smiled, & kissed his lover on his sweet lips, "I love you too", He rewashed Steve, & did his back with a massaging touch, then his hair", He had Jackie help him dress, & get back into bed, while he went to get dressed, & went to get a surprise treat for Steve.

 

When he came back, He found his lover trying to tackle a spy novel, Steve looked up & said with a smile, "I am glad you are back, Danny", The Blond went over & kissed his forehead, "Me too, Ta-da !", he said exclaiming & with a flourish, "Oh my god, That is my favorite ice cream, You remembered ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Of course, I do, It is your guilty pleasure, Double Chocolate & Peanut Butter Non-Fat Frozen Yogurt", & handed over the tub, & a spoon. He said with a concern, "You are putting weight back on, but still aren't eating enough, So I wanted to tempt you with your favorite treat", Steve took a bite, & moaned pleasurably, & then he said to his lover, "Join me ?", Danny said with a dazzling smile, "I thought you never ask", & between the two of them, They finished their snack, & talked about Five-O, & more pleasurable things for the time being.

 

A couple of days later, Kawika, Flippa, & Kamekona came into the Five-O HQ in concern, Danny asked, "What's happening, Fellas ?", The Head of the Kapu said, "We got some big news to share with you", Flippa said with concern, "Ruiz's Brother is gunning for Five-O, Especially for McG", Kamekona said, "Rumor has it on the streets, He is making his way here, & he will hit when you least suspected it", Kono said with anger, "Just let him try", Chin put a hand on his cousin's shoulder to calm her, & said to his friends, "Thanks for the "heads up", I am gonna coordinate with HPD", Lou said, as he sensed the tension in Danny, "Me & Catherine are gonna go personally stay & sit with Steve for awhile", & Catherine nodded in agreement, They were making their way out, as they were doing that, they grabbed Kono & brought her with them.

 

Danny watched his ohana do their thing, He turned to his friends, & also ohana, "Thanks for the warning, The Bastard will be dead, before he hits, So, Don't worry, & keep your family safe too," The Three Men nodded & left, Danny thought to himself, **"I hope I can protect him, & keep him away from this"**, He sighed & went back to his work, & try to finish it, so he can spend some quality time with Steve without any interruptions, He finished his report, by signing with a excited flourish, & headed straight for Steve.

 

Stan, Rachel, & Grace went to visit Steve before lunch after Catherine, Lou & Kono left to go back to HQ afrer awhile, "This is a wonderful surprise !", The Seal exclaimed happily, as he hugged his visitors, "How are you feeling, Steve ?", Stan asked concernly, "I am doing fine day by day, Stan, Thanks", Steve flashed him a smile, "Great, Daddy, I brought you something", the little girl handed him the big bear, & little rabbit, "I love, Baby, Thanks", he kissed his daughter on the head, "Grace, Why don't you get all of us some ice cream, okay ?", Stan asked & hands over a twenty to her, She nodded, & left for the nearby cafeteria.

 

"We also have something for you, Steve", Rachel said, as she hands over some papers, & he looked over him in shock, The British Woman & her husband smiled at his reaction, "Sorry, It took us long to do that", Rachel said, as she kissed the seal on the cheek, The Businessman replied, "Yeah, She thought of you as a third father, So welcome into our family, It's official", Steve smiled, as tears were coming down his face, "Thanks for this", Rachel said, "No, Thank you for being there for Danny & Grace", Stan nodded in agreement, & the three adults composed themselves, as Grace came in, & they had their ice cream celebration.

 

Danny knew about Stan & Rachel's surprise, He had called Jacke ahead of time, & help him get ready, Steve was surprised not to find his usual pajamas, but slacks, & a nice button down shirt, After Jackie helped him with his needs, & left him to get himself dressed, He came out & found Danny waiting there with a smile, "Looking great, Sailor", he said seductively, Steve blushed, & then he composed himself, & said, "What is this all about, Danno ?", The Blond said with a smile, "We are going out for a night of freedom, & celebrating our future", As they were making their way out, They were stopped by Leilani, & Gavin, After they checked Steve out, they gave their usual speech to look out for & if they suspect something is wrong, They come back, the couple agreed, & they left for their date in Danny's camaro.


	7. Part Six:

Steve was surprised, that Danny arranged a romantic picnic in the park, He had everything all ready set, before he went to pick up his lover, He looked at the food, & gasped happily, & exclaimed, "This is what we ate on our first date, at that classy place, You remembered !", The Blond smiled, & said, "Only the best for my baby", Steve blushed, & then composed himself, He found that he likes the sentiment, & he can imagine a life with Danny, & to be truly happy with him.

 

Meanwhile, Grover, Kono, Catherine, & Chin were checking out leads on Ruiz's brother, & to see if he landed in the islands, but nothing was found, They checked with HPD, & their CI's, the were relieved, They called to let Kamekona, Flippa, & Kawika know, & they were relieved too, The three men promised that they would keep their eyes peeled, & their ears to the ground, if they hear anything else, or something differently, The Team thanked them, & they went to have their own relaxing evening, & were glad that things are starting to go back to normal.

 

Steve leaned back against the loudmouth detective, & he massaged his back lightly, which made the Five-O Commander purr with contentment, once that was done, Danny popped open a bottle of homemade sparkling hawaiian punch, "To our future", Danny said, as he raised his glass in a toast. Steve raised his glass in a toast, & said, "To always & forever", they clinked glasses toegther. They took a sip, & the seal got back into his position, & said, "It's nice to be cherished for once", The Blond said with a smile, & he placed a kiss on his neck, "You deserved to be cherished, Babe", They watched the beautiful sunset in silence, & it was the perfect way to end an evening.

 

Captain Connie Falsetti, of IA, decided to pay Leilani a visit, & they shook hands, The Doctor offered her a seat, The Beautiful Redhead said with a smile, "I was hoping to talk to Commander McGarrett about the trauma that he suffered, Santini claimed that McGarrett asked for it, but my CO, & me thinks it's bullshit, We want the real story, & the file had been cleaned up, & access had been a bitch to get", Leilani thought about it for a minute, & said, "As long as no stress occurs, then I give you permission, Detective Williams wants to be in the room", The Officer replied, "No problem, Just let me know the time & the place", She got up, & they shook hands, & she left, Leilani went to gather Gavin, & they waited at the entrance for Steve to come back from his day of fun.

 

The dinner was so good, Steve found himself hungry enough, so he had dessert too, they made out for a couple minutes, Danny cleaned up & put the rest of the things in the car, & then helped Steve into it, The Five-O Commander said gratefully, "Thanks, Baby", Danny nodded, & they made their way back to the hospital, Leilani & Gavin saw the smile on Danny's face, & they knew that letting Steve out for the day was a good idea, They helped Steve into his pajamas, & got him into bed, Danny showered & joined Steve moments later, Leilani decided to wait til morning, to tell her friends about Captain Falsetti's visit.

 

The Next Morning, Steve went to see the Department Shrink, Dr. Miller, as part of the condition, in order for him to be discharged, They talked pleasant for awhile, & then they got down to business, Steve opened up about everything, & asked with concern, "Will I ever be or feel normal again ?", The Doctor smiled, & said reassuring, as he put a hand on Steve's shoulder in a comforting way, "Yes, It will take time, but you have to fight for what you want, also it will help get the crap out of your life", The Navy Seal nodded, indicating that he understands. Dr. Miller cleared his throat, "Steve, I want to point out, You had a blood transfusion, so there might be a chance of AIDS, You need to get tested every 3 months til you are strong enough, & Danny too, Also practice safe sex, When you are better, You just need to go one more time, & then you should be in the clear, Understand ?", Steve blushed crimson, & said, "Yes, I promise I will do that", He did not want to put himself at further risk, & he doesn't want to do that to Danny either, He will protect himself, & his lover, as long as he is breathing.

 

Leilani brought a coffee for Danny, & told him about the IA's official visit, Danny said, "I don't have a problem as long as Steve doesn't, & I am in the room", Leilani shook her head, & said, "That's what I told her, I just have to arrange it with her", Danny smiled & said, "Thanks for taking care of Steve, & protecting him", The Good Doctor blushed & said smiling, "Anytime, Danno, anytime", When they had lunch with Steve, They told him about IA, & he did not object. He looked over at his lover, "Will you be there ?", Danny said with a dazzling smile, "Just **_try_** & keep me away", & they continued to enjoy their pleasant day.

 

A couple days later, Connie showed up, & she shook Steve & Danny's hands, "It's a good thing too, that Detective Williams is here, I want to get his statement too", She started with the basic questions, & then asked about the Santini case, Danny gave his side, & so did Steve from what he remembered, Connie gave them her full attention, & listened very carefully, when the interview was over, She said with a smile, "Great, Thank you, Gentleman, I am gonna recommend that the file remains closed, like it is, & that Five-O would not be disturbed on this matter," Danny said gratefully, "Thank you, Captain, Really", Connie said, "It's Connie, please", Steve spoke for himself & his lover, "It's Steve & Danny then", They shook hands, & the female IA officer found Steve's stuffed rabbit, "Trigger", on the ground. She handed it over to him, & said, "It's good to have something soft & cuddly, also to play with, It's keeps the mind active, & be more creative", She made her way to the door, & said with a smirk, "Oh, By the way, We took a page out of the _**"FIVE-O"** _ playbook", Santini won't be sticking his dick into another person for awhile, That made Steve & Danny laugh their asses off.

 

Danny said with a wink & a smile, "I knew I would like you", Steve said feeling a bit better about the matter, & smiled, "Thanks, Connie, For everything", Connie nodded, & said with a smile, "Speedy recovery, Steve, Maybe I can ask for a favor, when you guys come back ?", Danny said without hesitation, "Sure thing", & The Navy Seal said agreeing, "Just name it, We owe you one", She left & Danny had to go back to HQ, even though he is part time, He had some reports to finish, He kissed his super seal "goodbye", & left, Steve immediately felt tired, & took a nap before lunch.

 

When Danny got into HQ, he got straight to work, helping his friends, teammates, & love ones out, & when they took a coffee break, He filled them in on Connie's visit, & they laughed when the blond told them word from word, what happened to Santini, as he was being situated in prison. Lou said, "She sounds like good people", Chin nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, If she needs a favor, We would love to help too", Kono composed herself, & the ex-surfer said, "Yeah, We want to, She helped out Steve, so it's only fair", The Navy Intelligence Officer said concluding, "She needs friends, So let's be some to her", It was a great decision, & they felt better about it, as they went back to work.

 

Steve woke up, & decided to go for a tour around the hospital, He found himself in the _**"Children's Ward"**_ , & felt better, & at peace. He loves kids now, more than ever before. It was due to Grace, He always wants to make sure that a kid is always loved. The Navy Seal smiled, as he watched the kids play, & noticed a little girl alone in the corner, looking sad & miserable. He went over to her, as he gathered up Trigger in his hands, & he said, "I am Steve, What's your name, Sweetheart ?", The Little Girl gave him a small smile, & told him this.

 

"My name is CeCe, I was in a bad car accident, & my doctor thinks that I might not walk again", she said with tears in her eyes, It broke the Seal's heart, & he leaned over & comforted her, "It might not be true, You just have to work very hard, & fight, like I do", She said with an awe tone in her voice, "Are you scared ?", The Seal did not want to lie to his friend, "Yes, I was, I was shot, & I have to work hard, so I can get out of this chair, & go home to my ohana", He decided to change the subject, "Why aren't you with the other kids ?", She shrugged, & said, "I am scared that no one will like me", Steve had an idea, that just came to him.

 

"I betcha, If you take my friend, Trigger, & go over introduce yourselves nicely, They would love you", CeCe was unsure, but did, as she was told, As perdicted, the kids love the stuffed animal, & CeCe, Steve announced that he wanted to read Trigger a story, & needed help pick out a couple of books, they quickly gathered, CeCe was at his side instantly, as they all listened to Steve read, When it was time for naps, the kids protested, Steve promised that he would come back & finished the story, & also bring back Trigger, The Group left for their rooms, Stacey, the Director, smiled, & said, "You were an instant hit", Steve blushed, & said, "I just want to make them feel great & special", They said their "goodbyes" & went on their separate ways, Steve went back to his room, & wait for Danny, who promised to bring lunch from Kamekona's truck.

 

Danny came right on time with their food, & greeted his lover with a kiss, & they got settled, & ate the wonderful meal, As they were eating, Steve told him all about his new friends in the _**"Children's Ward"**_ , The Former New Jersey Native smiled, cause his lover has a big heart, & is a big kid himself, & a softie, The Five-O Commander wants to start a fund for the children, who have to stay behind, Danny said expresing his thought, "It's a great idea, Baby, I bet Rachel, Stan, & the others would love to contribute", Steve felt better about doing this, He decided that he wants to help out with the children, as part of his therapies, He will talk to Leilani, Gavin, & Stacey about later that night, as he gets himself ready for bed.


	8. Part Seven:

Gavin & Leilani thought it was a perfect idea, & Steve started immediately, The Children were so into it, & so was CeCe, She was having a blast with Steve, & her new friends, Plus, She developed a hero worship over the seal, & she worked harder than she ever did before, They set up a routine for the kids to do, even if Steve is not there certain days of the week, He wants them to keep themselves active, if they do that, They have a better chance of getting out of the hospital.

 

One day, Steve was taking a well earned break in the pool, he was strengthening himself up, Danny could not believe that this is his lover now, & he came close to dying 4 months ago, He was so proud of his super seal, & hopes that he keeps it up. IA, in the meantime, followed Connie Falsetti's recommendation, & decided to close the matter on the Santini case, It made Steve feel better enough to relax, Danny could not take his eyes off of his handsome partner, & thought to himself, **"Damn, Everything about him, I find intoxicating, & attractive"**, when Steve broke surface, & saw Danny, He smiled, & lazily made his back to him.

 

"Looking good, Aqua Man", Danny said smiling, as he watched his partner make his way back to him expertly, Steve replied back with a bigger smile, "Care to join me, Danno ?", The Blond shook his head, & said, "Tempting, But I have a surprise for you in your room", The Navy Seal was very intrigued by this, "Let me wash up", Now, that he is stronger, He went to the locker room, to shower & change. The swim actually tired him out, & the loudmouth detective helped him in his chair, & they made it back to his room, without any interruptions.

 

Steve was all struck by what his lover did for him, "Oh, God, Danno, This is beautiful", he said breathlessly, as he took in the scenery in front of him, The room was dimmed, only candlelight was the source of light at the moment. "I am glad that you liked it, I just want to show you how proud of you that I am, You are making great progress, & in another week, You will be come home with me", Steve said, "I love the sound of that", Danny grinned, & said, "Me too, Baby, me too", He led them to where their dinner was waiting, & they sat on the floor, & had a romantic picnic, like the night, they did in the park.

 

"You mean so much to me, Steven, I am blessed to have you in my life, I am one lucky bastard, I think God was really watching for me that day, that I met you, Despite the rocky start we had, I would never change it for anything in the world", Steve smiled, as he was getting emotional, "Me neither, Danny, me neither", They shared a passionate kiss, & dug into the delicious dinner, & talked about the other's day, til they got into Steve's hospital bed, & fell asleep holding each other, by candlelight.

 

Leilani was really impressed by how well Steve healed, & the graft took beautifully, She suggested that the couple take a well deserved vacation to the Bahamas & they use her family's house there, but Danny was not so sure about it, cause things are crazy at the moment. He talked to Steve about Leilani's offer, "Are you kidding me, Sun, & surf, No one to poke & prod me, It's perfect", Danny said with a smile, "Can you handle me helping you with your exercises ?", "What ?, A handsome & sexy guy helping me everyday, What more can I ask for ?", Danny blushed slightly, & Steve laughed, they shared a kiss.

 

The Others, including Grace, Stan, & Rachel all encouraged them to go, Chin said, "Don't worry, We got HQ covered,", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded in agreement, "Yeah, There is not much left to do", Catherine said, "You both deserve it, You should go & enjoy yourselves", Stan said, "Grace will help us housesit your house, It's no trouble at all", Rachel said with a smile, "For once in your lives, Please listen ?", Lou said with a nod, "Listen & don't cause any trouble", Steve & Danny agreed, Lou said, as he pulled Danny to the side, "Please pack a back up piece, Just in case Ruiz's brother gets any ideas of finding the two of you", Danny nodded, & said, "I promise, I will", They focused on Steve's celebration of being discharged from the hospital.

 

It was time for Steve to be discharged, & leave the hospital, They were going straight to the airport, The Navy Seal hugged every staff member, & thanked them for the excellent care of him, that they showed. He was about to leave, when CeCe exclaimed, "Steve, Wait !", she slowly got out of her chair, & there was not a dried eye in the room, Steve said with emotion, "I am so proud of you, Baby Girl", & they hugged, CeCe asked with a hopeful tone, "When I get stronger, & out of here, Can I visit you & everyone at Five-O ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, as he tapped her nose, "You better", & handed her Trigger, she gasped & thanked him, "But what about you ?, Who is gonna take care of you ?", Steve smiled, & said, as he looked at Danny, who smiled back, & winked at him, He turned back to his little friend, "Don't you worry, I have someone to take care of me", They sent him off with a proper send off, & best wishes to a speedy recovery.

 

The Ohana took them to the airport, & they did one more round of "goodbyes", They all promised that they would see them in about two months, cause that is when Steve is gonna come back to Five-O, & do light duty for awhile, They made sure that the couple had everything that they need, & saw them off to the private plane, that Governor Denning had arranged for them, When they finally got to the house, Steve wanted to wash up before lunch, as he was doing that, Danny snuck a present on Steve's pillow, & then hurried into the kitchen, to start lunch, cause he knew that Steve would eat better now, that he is out of Tripler.

 

Steve was drying himself off, & discovered a present on his pillow, _"Steve"_ was appeared on the front of the beautiful ID bracelet, in script. Then he turned it to the back,  & it said in block letters, **"Just to remind you, Love is very real, Love Danno"** , The Navy Seal smiled, & reminded himself, that he is a lucky man in deed, He would never take his love for the blond, or the blond himself for granted, He could not remember the last time that he was this happy, He will remember this moment forever.

 

The Five-O Commander got dressed quickly, & found his lover setting the table, & put the food on it, The Blond spotted him, & said, "Feeling better ?", Steve said smiling, "Much, Thank you so much for my present," He held it out for him to put it on him, Danny did just that, & turned his arm over, & kissed the open palm of his hand. "A beautiful thing for a beautiful person", Steve blushed, & then Danny said, "Let's eat", The Seal nodded, & they sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, Danny explained that he had put some of Steve's room, so he could have privacy, Steve nodded in grattude, wishing he could get rid of the linger fears that he had left, & shared a bedroom with his lover.

 

Danny & Steve decided to get some cargo pants, & polo shirts, along with anything else that Steve might need, The Formerr New Jersey Native realized that Steve might like shopping so much, But Steve beat him to the punch, "I am going over to the bookstore, I need to get some more of the spy novels, & I think it would do me some good, if I keep stretching my legs out", Danny said, "Of course, I will meet you in the middle of the square", Steve nodded, indicating that he understood, They went their separate ways,

 

The Commander found the books, that he wanted, & smiled when he found "The Velveteen Rabbit", He got that for Danny, & he paid for his purchases, Then he met his lover outside, like they planned, & continued their day of fun, & relaxation, When they had dinner that night, Danny saw the wrapped present, & said to himself, "What the...", & opened it, He was teary-eyed, when he sae the book, & the simple inscription inside, **_"Danno, You were right about love, It is real, Mine is always for you, I love you, Steve"_** , Danny looked up at his lover, who smiled in the doorway, "I love you too, Super Seal", They kissed & continued with their evening.

 

It was one particular evening, when Steve was having spasms, Danny was doing his usual magic on them, to make them go away. "Danny, Please don't stop," The Navy Seal pured with contentment. Danny said with a smirk, "Then I have to remove these articles of clothing", Which he did, & his lover was ok with that. He kissed him everywhere, including the graft sites, which made him shiver with pleasure, He tortured his cock & nipples, & it was when he licked & put a finger in his ass, That all hell broke loose.

 

Steve whimpered, & cried out in pain, Danny could kick himself in the ass, "Baby, I am so so fucking sorry, I was not thinking," he never wanted to cause his lover any pain, "No, I am sorry, I was ready for it, It was just when you did that, I was teleported back to Santini's instantly, I did not mean to ruin everything, please don't leave me", he begged, & sobbed. Danny said soothingly, as he kissed & wiped his tears away, "Shhhh, You did not ruin anything, We won't rush it, til you are ready", They shared a kiss, "Can we snuggle for awhile ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Do you even have to ask that ?", & they got themselves settled, & enjoyed the peace & quiet for awhile, til they were ready to have dinner, & fall asleep, holding each other, keeping the nightmares away.


	9. Part Eight:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said "One more chapter", But I decided to another one before I went on break, so here it is.

It was early the next morning, Steve woke up, he was nervous instantly, cause Danny was not there, He looked around the room, & found a note on his lover's pillow, stating, _"Sweets, I went off to find some food, I will be back soon, Then the day is ours, I love you, Danno"_ , Steve smiled to himself, cause now that he is with Danny, he is being treated like a treasure to be cherished, He likes that feeling, & never wants to lose it.

 

It was afternoon time, Grace is spending some time with her mom, stepfather, brother, aunts, & uncles, "Do you think Daddy, & Danno are relaxing ?", she asked with worry in her voice, Catherine said with a soothing tone, & smile, "I am sure that they are relaxing, Your daddy promised to take it easy, He would not want to upset Danno", Lou said agreeing, "Your Danno will take good care of him, Now don't worry your pretty little head about it", Chin nodded, & the handsome man said, "Uncle Lou is right, Your fathers, along with us, Your Papa Stan, & Mommy, just want you to enjoy being a kid", Kono, Stan, & Rachel nodded in agreement.

 

Grace smiled, & said, "Okay, I will try", Kono smiled, & tapped the little girl on the nose, "Good, If we finish this right, I will treat everyone to some shaved ice", Rachel said, "I accept that offer", Stan said, "Me too, & Charlie also", Catherine, Lou, & Chin said in unison, "We're in", It did not take them along at all, The McGarrett-Williams Residence was cleaned from top to bottom, & the hard workers went to have their well deserved fun.

 

Steve was brewing some fresh coffee, when Danny came home from the shops, He took the purchases & put them away without any mess ups, & handed Danny a fresh cup of coffee, "Thanks, Babe", The Blond said with a smile, Then they worked together to make some breakfast, As they were making the food, Steve attempted to apologize again, but the loudmouth detective stopped him, saying, "It's ok, Babe, I could wait forever", It disappointed Steve, that Danny is getting a raw deal, so he went to his room afterwards, & tried to nap for awhile.

 

Danny sighed, & realized that they both had to relax, the physical part of their relationship will come to them, He tried to read in the living room, but could not focus on anything, He was worried about his lover. **"God, Just please help him through this, & I will be eternally grateful for this"**, he thought to himself, as he prayed, Then he went to do some of the rougher chores around the house.

 

Steve was sleeping peacefully, til he was flashed to Santini's Mansion/Compound, he was being brutually raped, & pounded into, Danny was tortured & almost beaten to death, When Danny was shot in front of him, Steve screamed himself awake, & the blond entered on alert, worried about his lover, & his nightmares. "It...It was the same one, Danno", he said, trying to breathe, & compose himself, Danny invited him to the couch, & they spent their time there, taking a nap.

 

It was evening time, the team was catching up on some paperwork, Catherine found a paper in one of Danny's files on Ruiz's brother, "Oh Shit, Guys.....Umnmm, The Shit is gonna hit the fan", as she showed them the paper, "Oh no, no, God, He is stupid for trying to take out Ruiz's brother on his own", Lou said, as he glanced at the paper. "Well, He is hell bent on vengence, Who are we to stop him ?", Chin asked, as he shrugged his shoulders, Kono was furious, & the beauty told her older cousin, "This is ohana, We have to help them", Catherine said being reasonable, "Not if he asks, We are gonna put this away, & pretend that we never found this", which she did, The Others are hoping that it's not a mistake, that they are making.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were making their way to the beach, Steve saw the way to get there, & he muttered, "Damn it, This is not gonna work", Danny said soothingly, "Use me as your clutch, We will get down there, Trust me", Steve smiled, & said, "Danno, I've been leaning on you for months now, You want me to continue ?", Danny said smiling, "Yeah, Smartass, Now shut up, Lean on me, We will get there faster", Steve did as he was told, & they found a comfortable spot on the sand, & began to work on his therapy.

 

When they were through, The Navy Seal decided to be bold, & kiss his lover passionately, which Danny returned with full force, Then clothes were being thrown about, They went at it, when Danny did what he did the night before, The Seal hesitated, & said, "I want to, I want you to, I am just worrying about it hurting, Cause you are so big", Danny nodded completely in understanding, "OK, But only at first, but then I want to show the best experience, that sex will bring, when you are with a man", Steve nodded his consent.

 

"Now, Put your finger in there, Slowly wiggle it around", The Former New Jersey Native commanded, as he was showing his lover the pleasures of sex, Steve was doing it, & moaned at the stimulation, as a response. "God's gift to man", the blond smirked, & then he got serious, & asked, "Are you ready for me ?", Steve nodded, & Danny slowly entered him, & kept it up, "Are you ok, Baby ?", The Navy Seal grunted, & nodded, "I am fine, Keep going", which he did, Steve & Danny both orgasmed at the same time, They were enjoying their afterglow, as Steve was going to sleep, "I love you, Danny Williams, Thanks for this", He knew that his lover would give him a chance, when he is ready. "Right back at ya, McGarrett", & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber.

 

Danny woke up hours later, to feeling incredible pleasure, He moaned out loud, & knew that Steve decided to make his move, "God, Super Seal, Please don't stop", Steve was not gonna deny his lover anything, & kept on showing his blond adonis what he learned from him, Danny orgasmed in his moutth, & the Five-O Commander took it in to his mouth, without missing a drop. When Danny recovered, & composed himself, He said with a smile, exclaiming, "Damn, Steve, I thought I was suppose to be the experience one !", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, "I had a hell of a tutor, I was waiting for you to get up, There are no bathrooms out here, so....", Danny felt bad, "I am so sorry, Steve, Let's get up, & go now", They quickly dressed & headed back to the house, so they shower, & change for their dinner out.

 

They had a fun night out, & were walking along the edge of the pier, by the moonlight, They were talking about pleasant things for a change, When all of sudden, steve felt dizzy, & almost fell in, & it was deja vu for the blond all over again, He had help coming in matter of minutes, They told Danny, that Steve will be fine, just needs to rest. He thanked them, & so did Steve, The Couple made it home without further incidents.

 

When they got home, Steve went to wash up for bed, while Danny went to the couch, the blond let out little sobs, & could not stop them from happening, Steve returned, & was shocked to see his lover in distress, He called his lover's name over & over, He did what Danny did for him in the hospital, He reassured him that everything is ok, & that he loved him, When Danny brought himself back to the present, He sniffled & said, "I am so sorry, I know that you are fine, I just keep flashing back to the night, & I almost lost you", The Navy Seal said with a small smile, "What you need was a good cry, No wonder, You were being strong for everyone else, You forget about you, & it catches up", He hugged, kissed, & comforted his lover, til he composed himself, Then they walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

 

It was morning, Grace was finishing up her breakfast before her Papa Stan was taking her to school, which is her favorite time, He came down to join his two favorite ladies, He had a quick piece of toast, & a cup of coffee, that Rachel had provided, The Little Girl was thinking about something, & she asked, "Mommy, Papa Stan ?, Can we have a party with the Aunties, Uncles, Kamekona, Flippa, & Kawika, to welcome Daddy & Danno home from their vacation ?", Stan said, "Sure, Why not ?", Rachel said with a smile, 'I will arrange it with Kono & Catherine, OK ?", The Little Girl jumped up & down in excitement, "Yah, Thank you !", Stan & she left, Rachel went to make those calls, & start her day off on a happy note.


	10. Part Nine:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My plans fell through, so here is another chapter for you, Enjoy!!!!

Things are getting a bit better for Steve & Danny in the Bahamas, They were able to find quieter things to do, & no stress was caused in the process, Plus by then, Steve was really excelling in his exercises, that Danny thinks that he won't need him any more, But the Seal begs to differ, & tells him this one particular day.

 

"You are everything that I want, You & that precious little girl that we left back home, I **_am so _** lucky that you came into my life, like you did, I was so lonely, & when you started trusting me enough with Grace, I knew that I found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, You, Danno, I will always need you always & forever, like we promised each other", Danny could not say a word, cause he was choked up with emotion, He simply kissed him sweetly, & gestured for him to take his hand, & they went for a walk on the beach, surrounded by moonlight.

 

Grace, Grover, Catherine, Chin, Leilani, & Kono were planning the "Welcome Home/Back" Party for Danny & Steve, Adam, Rachel & Stan were getting all of the arrangements done, that the little girl assigned them to. Grace said with concern, "It will be perfect right ?", Kono said to soothe her niece, "It will be just beautiful", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said concurring with his cousin, "Yeah, Your Danno & Daddy will love it", Lou said, "Now, Princess, Remember, Your fathers want to go to HQ first, We got to convince them to come here, We will tag team them", Grace nodded & said, "They won't say "no" to me", & they high-fived each other. Catherine waved the girl over, "Grace, Come & help us", Leilani said nodding, "We are missing one more thing from our list," Grace helped her aunts, While Kono, Grover, & Chin helped Rachel, Stan, & Adam with the last of the decorations, & other stuff for the party.

 

That night, Steve & his lover decided to try & go out for a night of fun, They had dinner at the local club, & they danced to the local island beats, Danny smiled, as he watched his super seal enjoying himself, It was nice to see that he can relax when it was time to do so. Steve went to talk to the band leader, & came back to his partner with a smile on his face, & led him away from the club, & said, "Dance with me, Daniel Williams ?", The Blond was surprised that his lover made a bold move like this.

 

 ** _"Thank You For Loving Me by Bon Jovi"_** was playing, Danny knew that his lover could not stand some of their songs, but loves this one,  & sings beautifully for him, whenever the loudmouth detective requests it. Danny said in awe, "I can't believe that you did that for me", Steve said smiling shyly, "I just want to express my love & gratitude for what you had done for me all of these months", The Former New Jersey Native said chuckling, "You are worth it", They continued to dance, til Steve let his passion out, & was grinding against Danny hard.

 

"Danno, I want you now, Here & now", He began to undress him, & the blond knew that they were far away from being discovered, so he went with the flow for once, & helped Steve remove his clothes, & then attacked his lover's clothes, they threw them in every direction, & they got down to making love. Danny was so glad, that his lover can accept the physical part of their relationship, He moaned out, as Steve nibbled on his nipples, & then used his skills on his cock, & balls, Danny howled out in pleasure. Then Steve proceeded to fuck him, til they both orgasmed, & the blond said seductively with a wicked smile, "My turn, _**Stud**_ ", & got his payback on him, They laid there & enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

They got back to their house, after they finished dressing themselves, & immediately went to the showers, As Danny stretched himself out, as he proceeded to wash himself, The Five-O Commander could not help think, that his partner is so gorgeous, & thought to himself, "I am the luckiest bastard in the world", He decided to have some fun, by teasing his sweet ass with his tongue, making Danny taking in a mouth full of water, The Blond turned around, & found his partner chuckling, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"You ok there, Danno ?", Steve said with a smirk on his face, Danny said playfully growling, "It's on, McGarrett", They had round two, which Steve managed to take control of again, "You make a great dessert, **_Lover_** ", he said seductively, as he attacked his neck, Danny knew that he was putty in his hands, After awhile, The Navy Seal said with a devilish smile, "Nope, You make a great first course, Time to see if you are ready to be eaten", He proceeded to tease Danny's sensitive dick & testicles, while finger fucking his ass, Danny howled his lover's name over & over, as he orgasmed. Then he proceeded to do the same to his lover, & they were tired & spent by then, They washed & dried each other off, not bothering with pajamas, They went to bed & fell asleep holding each other.

 

Grace came home excited from school, cause it was her weekly call to her Danno, & Daddy, "Mommy, Papa, Can I call now ?", she was jumped up & down in excitement, Rachel said with a smile, "Of course, Honey", Stan said, as he settled down Charles for a nap, "Let me find the number", He got under in a minute flat, He called the house, & handed the phone to the little girl, He & his wife left the child, so she can privacy to talk.

 

Steve was bringing breakfast in bed for himself, & Danny, when Grace called, They were thrilled to hear from the little girl, & they updated the other on what they were doing, The Little Girl told them, "I need help with my swimming, So come in your trunks, & a shirt", The Couple thought it was a weird request, but told her that they would do, as she asked. They talked for a couple of minutes, & said their "goodbyes", & declared their love to each other, Grace hung up, & went to tell her mother, & stepfather that everything is going along smoothly.

 

A couple nights later, before they were due home, Danny was surprised to find himself alone in bed, He went to search for his lover, & found Steve relaxing outside, watching the waves crash against the jetty, The Blond said, "Are you ok ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "It's not gonna be like this, I am a little bit nervous about going back", Danny nodded in understanding, "Yeah, This is definitely not like Hawaii, You been through hell, & you got to give yourself a break", Steve smiled at his lover, & said, "Always the reasonable one, Danno, You are right, It will be great", They shared a kiss, & the couple went back to bed.

 

The day of the party came, & for Steve & Danny to come home, Grace was checking on every last detail, Chin said with a smile, "Don't worry, Sweetie, They will love it completely", Catherine smiled, as the Naval Beauty hugged her niece, "Uncle Chin is right, They will, Cause it came from your love", Rachel said, as she hugged her daughter, "Don't worry, Baby, Everything will be fine", Grover just winked at her, Leilani said, "Let's get some ice cream ready,", They went in hand in hand to put in the freezer. Adam said, as soon as Leilani & Grace were out of earshot, "She worries about everything", Kono sat on her boyfriend's lap, & the Hawaiian Native said, "She is just like her father, I hope she will be able to relax", Everyone nodded in agreement, as they all relaxed, til their guests & guests of honors arrives.

 

Everyone arrived, & so did Danny & Steve, Everyone shouted, "SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME !!!!", Catherine & Kono leied them, Leilani & Rachel told them this, "From us....", "And your community, Steve", Everyone & the Five-O Ohana shouted, "WELCOME BACK TO FIVE-O COMMANDER STEVE MCGARRETT !!!", It brought some emotion to the two men, as they were mingling with their guests, "Great to see you , Brahs", Chin said with a hug & a slap on the back, Stan said agreeing, "It was not the same without you", Grover said with a smile, "Let's party", That is what they did, til the evening set in.

 

Steve's first day back at Five-O HQ was going off without any hitches, til he found the paper on Ruiz's Brother, He went over to his love ones with it, "Did you know about this threat ? !", he exclaimed feeling pissed off, Chin said, "Calm down, Brother", Kono said with a concern tone, "You don't need stress right now", Catherine said, "Kono's right, We just got you back, We don't need you suffering a setback", She placed a comforting hand on his arm, which he roughly shook off, Grover said, "Besides Danny....", He was cut off, by Steve marching his way to his lover's office.

 

"Did you fucking know about this ?, How long did you know about it ?, Why didn't you tell me ?", he was firing off questions left & right, The Others were watching them with worry, as Steve threw down the paper in front of him, Danny muttered silently exclaiming, _"Oh, Shit !"_ , Then he explained, "We went through too much hell, & I _**would be** **damned**_ if I lose you again to this fucker", Steve was just seeing red,  & shouted, "I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABY ME, GOD DAMN IT, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!", He opened the door, & then came out slamming it so hard, that the picture of them at the beach came crashing down from the wall, The Blond picked it up, & had tears in his eyes, Kono, & Catherine just came in to comfort him, & calmed him down, while Chin called Leilani to talk to Steve, & then disconnected the call, He, Lou, & the girls reassured their distraught friend, that he has not lost Steve, & that he needed time to cool down.


	11. Part Ten: Last Part & Epilogue:

Leilani finished her shift, then she comforted Danny, when she visited HQ, & the others filled them on what happened between the couple, "Don't worry, We will fix this", The Blond gratefully thanked her, & she took off to where Steve goes, when he needs to cool off, taking a chance, he might be there at the moment. **"Please make everything all right, God, please, they deserve their happy ending, & they had been through enough"**, she thought to herself, as she drove to find the Five-O Commander.

 

Steve was at the pier, & he was thinking about his argument with Danny, & he felt so bad for going off on him, He knew that Danny was protecting him, & he should be grateful, but instead he let his frustration of not being better, get the best of him, & he lost his temper. He decided right then & there, to make it up to the loudmouth detective, & he doesn't care how long it takes. His relationship with Danny is worth it, & he won't let it go without a fight.

 

Danny managed to compose & calm himself down even further, Kono brought him over some tea, which he sipped slowly, "It will be ok, Danny, This needed to happen, in order to help Steve recover even further, He loves you & I don't have any doubt about that", The Hawaiian Lieutenant agreed with his cousin, "You _**are**_ his life, He just hates the fact, that right now, He can't defend himself,  & hates to always rely on you", Catherine added, as the former Navy Officer sat down, "Steve has to be the protector, & if he does that, Then he guarantees himself, that we won't leave him or you & Grace won't either", Danny said firmly, "I would never do that to him", The SWAT Officer knew that, & so did everyone else, He said with a smile, "You just have to remind him every day, til he gets it in his head", That made Danny laugh, & they can relax further, knowing that Steve is in good hands with Leilani.

 

Leilani picked Grace up from her cheerleading practice, like it was planned, she filled in the little girl on what happened, Grace said, "I want to help my Danno & Daddy be happy again, Let's go find him", They drove to the pier, & found Steve sat sadly on the bench, & he let some tears fall down his cheeks, He was surprised to find Grace, & Leilani coming towards him, He quickly wiped his face, & composed himself, Grace said with a smile, "Daddy, We know that you had been crying, & we want to you to go & make up with Danno", He lifted her on his lap, as soon as she was in front of him, He said this sadly to her.

 

"It might be that simple, Shortcakes, He might not forgive me, & that is ok, cause I don't deserve forgiveness for the way I acted", The Doctor replied, "I think you do, Danny is just miserable without you, I think you should work it out", Grace nodded, & said agreeing with her aunt, "Yeah, Go work it out with Danno, I am staying with Auntie Leilani & Uncle Chin tonight, That way you have privacy", The Navy Seal smiled, & was grateful for the greatest ohana, that he ever had, "Tell you what, I will do you one better, Call Uncle Adam, & You guys enjoy a nice dinner & dessert on me", he handed them some cash, They talked some more, & Steve felt better enough, to figure out how to apologize to his beloved Danno, They left him, feeling better, that he is in a positive mood, & not sad anymore.

 

Danny must had the same idea, & he had sent Kono, Catherine, Chin, & Lou out for a nice evening out, He went home to wait for Steve, He doesn't care how long it will take, but he will do anything to make his super seal happy again, He entered the house, & locked it, not bothering to put the security alarm on, cause Steve will be there soon, He put his weapon away, & locked it. Then he went to the bedroom, turned down the lights, & lit some candles, He just stripped down & relaxed, til he figured out, what he wants to do next.

 

Meanwhile, _**The**_   ** _Hilton Hawaiian Village_ ** was busy & packed that night, Leilani called Adam on the way & had him meet her there, along with the others, & they all agreed, As they sat down, Grace said with a smile, "I think that everything is gonna be ok", Catherine said, as she kissed her niece on the forehead, "I think you are right, Sweetheart", The Others agreed, & Adam said with a smile, "Now, Let's have some fun now, shall we ?", & that is what they did, They broke off at 8, Leilani carried a sleeping Grace to her car, & Chin was not far behind her, The Others were walking along, & they were taking precautions, as they got into their vehicles, & left.

 

Steve called Danny, who instantly answered, "Steve, I am...", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "No, I am so sorry, Danno, You were just protecting me, But I let my frustration of feeling helpless get to me, & I am so sorry for that, Danny, I will make it up to you, as long as you want, I love you, & you **_are my_** everything to me", The Blond lets out some tears of joy this time, He composed himself,  & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, No more secrets", Steve was happy to hear that, "Where are you ?", Danny said, "I am at home", Steve smiled, liking the idea that his lover is waiting for him. "What are you wearing ?", "Notihing", That made the Seal moan out pleasurably, & he said commanding, "Stroke yourself, Don't you dare cum, til I get there", The Former New Jersey did as he was told, & was moaning into the phone, as he was jacking himself off, chanting his name over & over, "Don't worry, _**Baby**_ , I will take real good care of you", he said seductively, & they hung up & he floored it to his house.

 

The Seal quickly entered his house, & put his alarm on, He made it up the stairs two at a time to his bedroom, & was greeted by a beautiful sight in front of him, "Fuck, Look at you", The Seal said breathlessly, as he stripped out of his clothes, & quickly joined him on the bed, He never thought that his lover would look more beautiful than he did, surrounded by candlelight, He reached for something in his drawer, Danny groaned at the sight of the golden nipple clamps, & he was ready to play, Steve was grinding against him, making his golden adonis, getting to the point of exploding all over himself, Steve, & the room, if Steve had his way.

 

Steve bit & licked each nipple, & blew on it, knowing that it would drive the blond crazy, & clamped each of them down with the torturous device, he swirled his tongue around each one, saying, "You are so hot...decadent.... incredibly sexy, I am in awe, that you entered into my life, I thank fate everyday", as he tortures Danny with sweet kisses, as he makes his way down his body, He engulfs his cock & balls, with such hunger, Danny screamed out, as he fucks his lover's gorgeous & hot mouth, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT !!!", Steve won't let up, & took what Danny had to offer him.

 

The Blond orgasmed, & Steve took every drop, & gave his dick a little love bite, Danny shuddered, as a response, He felt like he got his brains sucked out through his sensitive dick, "That was so amazing", he said, as he composed himself, The Navy Seal smiled, & said, "Glad that you approved", They had round two, & it was Steve's turn to be a,puddle of goo, as the loudmouth detective returns the favor. The Next Morning, The Others were so relieved to see Danny & Steve worked out their problems, & were happy as they can be, as they had a BBQ to celebrate.

 

A couple of nights later, Steve was making a romantic meal for Danny, & decided to propose to him, **"God, Please let him say "yes", Just please"** , he thought to himself, as he got everything on the table, The Doorbell rang, & he hurried to open it, & found Danny smiling, as the Five-O Commander let him in, "Hey, Babe, I am so glad we have this time to ourselves", Steve agreed, & led them to the table, where they sat down & ate. After they had dessert, The Seal got down on one knee, & took his lover's hand into his, "Danny Williams, I love you, I knew my answer to "To Be Or Not To Be ?", It's to be, You make me happy, laugh, & into a better person, I hope I do the same for you, Will you marry me & make me the happiest man on Earth ?", He waits for him to answer.

 

"Yes, Absolutely yes !", The Blond Detective exclaimed happily, as he pulled his hot lover in for a kiss, They made out, & had sex on the couch, Steve slipped on the ring, that he got for Danny, on to the proper place, Danny took out the ring, that he got for Steve, "I will be yours, if you be mine ?", Steve nodded, as a single tear fell down, they kissed, & then snuggled down further into the couch, holding each other, as they fell asleep, dreaming of their new lives, & future together.

 

The Wedding happened, but it had a few hitches, Steve was freaking out, Rachel said, "It will be ok, Steve, Danny will be here", Stan nodded in agreement, "He loves you, & wouldn't miss his own wedding", Steve knew that his businessman friend was right, & took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, Grace came bursting in, & said, "Danno's here, " followed by the others.

 

Adam said, "Kamekona said, "It's time", Let's get into our positions", Kono said with a smile, "Everything looks beautiful", Leilani agreed, & said to her former patient, "No stress, Remember ?, We got so much to celebrate", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "Brah, Just think of the new life & future, You are gonna have with Danny", Lou said, "Let's get you married", The Five-O Commander said smiling, "Yeah, Let's do this", Everyone took their marks, & headed outside to the beach on the McGarrett/Williams Property, Steve followed right behind.

 

It was decided that Catherine had the honor of walking Danny down the aisle, cause she showed them the most support, & when she accomplished her task, she took her place beside Kono, & Leilani. Danny said with a apology, "I am so sorry, I was late, I forgot the rings, & I had to go back to get them", Steve said smiling, "It's ok", & they faced Kamekona, who conducted the ceremony, It was done, Danny & his new husband took a moment, while everyone went ahead to the huge gazebo, on the beach, "Is this a dream ?", Steve said smiling, "Nope, We are really married", Kamekona said, "Come on, Fellas, It's time to make your first appearance as a married couple", They did just that, & everyone whooped, clapped, & cheered, as Steve & Danny had their first dance.

 

Everyone was in beach wear, so they can go swimming, Kawika & Flippa arranged a luau show for the newly married couple, & they said, as it was over, "We love you, Brahs", Steve & Danny had emotions running through them, & hugged their friends in gratitude, When everything had died down, Grover said smiling, "Health, Wealth, & Happiness", as he raised his beer bottle in the air, Chin & Adam said in unison with a bigger smile, "Hear, Hear", & mirrored Grover's gesture. Leilani added her say, "May you get your happy ending", Kono & Catherine said in unison, "And your future be bright & beautiful", Grace said, "We love you, & Daddy", They added their drinks with Lou, Chin,& Leilani's. Steve & Danny choked back their emotion, they are the luckiest men, cause they have the greatest ohana, that supports them in whatever they do.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
